


Stupid

by parttimehuman



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, But they figure it out, First Kisses, First Time, Getting Together, M/M, Miscommunicated Feelings, Soft sex, lovestruck Theo, oblivious nerd Liam
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-04
Updated: 2019-02-04
Packaged: 2019-10-22 07:04:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17658221
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/parttimehuman/pseuds/parttimehuman
Summary: “I know how to kiss, I’ve read books!”Liam is bluffing, Theo offers his help with practicing, but is it just that, or is it possible that Theo has true feelings for Liam?





	Stupid

**Author's Note:**

  * For [LI0NH34RT](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LI0NH34RT/gifts).



> First things first, happy birthday to the wonderful Janna. I'm so glad I got to meet you and share my love for these dumb boys with you. I wish you the bestest of birthdays. 🎁🎂🎈💙 
> 
> The first line of this fic is a quote I'm borrowing from the lovely Amy Santiago from Brooklyn 99 because I love her and I've always wanted to thiam it. 
> 
> In case anybody wants the plot without the smut, just stop reading at the *#*
> 
> I hope you enjoy!

“I know how to kiss, I’ve read books!”

 

It dawns on Liam pretty quickly that this is not the best argument to convince Theo of his qualities as a kisser, but the words are out, and Theo does what he does so often when Liam has once again said something utterly stupid. He tilts his head and looks at him with an intimidating intensity, like there’s something to be found in Liam’s eyes after he’s managed to shut his mouth up. For two seconds, he seems genuinely curious, and then the smile appears on his face, the same smile that Liam always gets, barely visible unless you pay especially much attention to the corners of his mouth perking up just a little. 

 

“You are too adorable,” Theo replies after moments of awkward tension between the two of them. Liam doesn’t know what to do with this statement. First of all, too adorable for what? And since when is being adorable a bad thing at all? Also, why does Theo always find him adorable in those moments when Liam has just put his foot in his mouth again. Embarrassing yourself shouldn’t count as being adorable, Liam is pretty sure. Then again, what does he know? 

 

“You’re blushing, Liam,” Theo adds while Liam’s thoughts are racing and distracting him from controlling the damage done to his dignity. He steps closer for some mysterious reason. Liam knows he’s lost. “Why are you blushing?” 

 

What kind of stupid question is that? A part of Liam gets angry, because Theo can keep his cool when he himself can’t, can come real close and still be all casual about it, can hit the nail on its head with his questions and then look so smug about it that Liam almost wants to punch him. 

 

“Because you’re making me nervous,” Liam answers truthfully, through gritted teeth, moving backwards because he can feel his fingernails digging into his palms, and he knows control is slipping away from him. It can’t happen though. Especially not in front of Theo. 

 

“God, do I love you,” Theo says with a laugh. He’s said the same thing after the first or second time they’d met, and countless times since then. Liam finds it confusing to say the very least. It’s like Theo must be cheating, because having feelings isn’t as easy as that, and knowing what your own feelings mean is a whole freaking science Liam has no clue about. Just blurting them out whenever you feel like it is simply not a thing that Liam will ever be able to do comfortably, and the fact that Theo does makes him wary of the other boy. 

 

Liam escapes Theo’s proximity and straightens his back, pushing up his glasses on the bridge of his nose in the hopes of looking less disheveled. It’s strange, how his brain seems to relax as he gains some distance while his body insists on reminding him of Theo’s scent and the exact shade of color in his eyes. 

 

Liam was totally bluffing. He’s read countless books indeed, has dedicated almost two decades of a life to disappearing between pages and filling bookshelves. Of course, that doesn’t mean he knows the first thing about how to kiss, or even how to behave around other human beings, especially not pretty ones like Theo. He’s read about fictional characters falling in love, over and over again, never tiring of all the different possible scenarios for two persons to find love, but a real crush on a real person is something entirely else. 

 

Nobody’s ever written about a nerdy, socially anxious Liam and a too beautiful to be human Theo, about the more than odd circumstances of their friendship happening, let alone anything that said friendship could potentially turn into. Nobody’s given Liam a manual, so he’s just going to accept his inevitable fate to admire Theo from afar forever. Metaphorically speaking, since Theo seems to like to torture him by invading his personal space so much. 

 

Liam’s focus settles back on the boy standing in front of him, a few feet away this time. The expectant look on Theo’s eyes tells Liam that he’s said something that Liam missed. 

 

“Sorry, what?” 

 

Theo smiles again, playing so incredibly dirty. He just stands there, arms crossed, letting out a little huff through his nose and then looking down while grinning, looking up through long lashes, biting his lip. “I’m offering my services to you, Liam,” Theo says, sounding amused. “I know books are supposed to be great for educational purposes, but, you know, some things require actual practice.” 

 

“Like what?” Liam isn’t sure he’s following. What was it again that they were talking about? 

 

“Kissing, Liam,” Theo says simply. Just like that. Like he can just use the word kissing and Liam’s name in the same sentence, like these are two things that just come over his lips without him dying on the inside. Like he’s some sort of super-human, capable of greater things than what Liam would ever dare to dream of. 

 

“I don’t understand,” Liam replies, not because he truly doesn’t understand, but rather because he’s scared of what he believes to be hearing. 

 

“I promise you you’ll know how to kiss once I’m done with you.” 

 

Now Liam’s jaw drops and he gives up all the half-assed attempts to pretend to have his shit together. 

 

“What are you scared of?” Theo wants to know after minutes of Liam not finding it in himself to give an answer. 

 

Isn’t it obvious, though? He’s scared of sucking. He’s scared of letting Theo closer than he’s been before. He’s scared of Theo only tricking him into making a fool out of himself. He’s scared of Theo finding out that Liam doesn’t know how to kiss at all, scared that one disappointing kiss will be everything he ever gets. 

 

“Nothing,” Liam says, shaking like a leaf while the list in his head gets longer by the second. 

 

“Then you might as well do it.” Theo says it, but he doesn’t come closer. Why isn’t he coming onto Liam? Is it just a joke after all? 

 

“Why would I?” Liam asks, because he needs a reason other than his huge crush and Theo’s so very kissable lips seriously tempting him. “I told you, I already know how to kiss.” Theo can tell he’s lying, Liam just knows it. 

 

“Because you want to,” Theo shrugs. How are things that seem overwhelming to Liam in their complexity so ridiculously simple for him? 

 

“That’s not how it works though,” Liam points out. “It takes two for a kiss. So what about you?” 

 

“I offered, didn’t I?” 

 

“Yeah, but why?” 

 

“Because I want to,” Theo answers.

 

Maybe, if Liam wasn’t so hopelessly  _ Liam _ , he would be trying harder to believe him. Maybe, if anybody else had ever shown interest in kissing him before, and Liam didn’t think that it’s simply impossible. Maybe, if he had muscles over muscles like Theo, and perfect hair instead of thick glasses. Maybe if, he spent his free time drinking and partying or at least playing a cool sport instead of watching historical documentaries or playing video games. Maybe, if Liam was just a tiny little bit less of a loser, if Theo was just a tiny little bit less out of his league, he’d give in and say yes. 

 

There’s no kidding himself, it’s not easy to say no either. Liam hesitates for a long moment, stares, takes in everything that he’s refusing, the strong arms and the broad shoulders, the beard stubble and the hair and the depths of his eyes. If only he was so lucky. 

 

Shaking his head, Liam straightens his shoulders and makes the decision to leave. He doesn’t need his heart broken like this. Not having something is one thing, getting your hopes up is something entirely else, and Liam isn’t stupid enough to fall for it. 

 

“You don’t,” Liam says before he leaves the room, thinking about how Theo doesn’t try to fight him on it. 

 

*

 

Theo doesn’t know what to say. He can only watch Liam walking away from him. He was so close at last. So close to finally getting Liam to understand. It’s all fun and games until it isn’t, and now the young man they’ve been calling a heartbreaker gets a taste of his own medicine. He was being tested by Liam’s crisp blue eyes on him, and he failed. He put his cards on the table, and Liam pushed him away. 

 

Theo never understood why people made such a fuss about relationships ending, or some fun not turning into a relationship at all, but the joke’s on him as he stands there and processes what just happened. 

 

“You don’t,” Liam said. At which point has he failed, Theo wonders, for Liam to believe that he doesn’t want him? He’s never tried to hide his attraction to the other boy, his fascination. Theo simply is like that, honest. He told Liam the first time they met, and he might not have understood the depths of his feelings, but that doesn't make them untrue. He loves that kid, always has, always will. He loves the man Liam has grown into, unconditionally, with all his heart. 

 

Of course, Theo knows he isn’t truly good enough for Liam. He isn’t as smart, and he isn't as kind. He doesn’t have the same pure soul. For that exact reason, Theo used to suppress his feelings and try to move on, but it was no use. Blue eyes and a shy smile have kept reeling him in. There’s no way to fight it anymore. Years have passed since the first time Theo thought about kissing Liam. Years, and his desire is stronger currently than it’s ever been. 

 

If Liam doesn’t want to kiss Theo, he’ll turn around and carry the broken pieces of his heart away, no questions asked. But that wasn’t what Liam said to him, nor what their bodies were communicating. The issue isn’t that Liam doesn’t want to, it’s that Liam doesn’t believe Theo wants to, and he can’t imagine a greater tragedy. 

 

Of course, there’s no other option than to do whatever Theo can to make Liam understand. From the moment on that Liam walks away from him, Theo decides, they’re no longer going to not be together because Liam doesn’t believe in his love for him. If the love is unrequited, fine, but he’s not going to let the statement stand that it isn’t there. Theo needs a plan. An absolute foolproof, Liam-proof plan to make his intentions undoubtedly clear. 

 

*

 

If Liam thought that after years of knowing Theo, he’s finally used to all his weird ways of social interaction, he was tragically wrong. Theo has never been shy like him, has never cared to bite back and swallow down comments that lay on his tongue. He isn’t like that, he can just speak his thoughts and trust that people are either going to respect them, or not matter enough for him to give a shit when they don’t. Liam has always admired Theo for it, for how effortlessly calm he was about human interaction when all it does to Liam is freak him out beyond belief. 

 

All of a sudden though, after Liam has already thought Theo is the person he knows best in the world, his honesty and openness, his unapologetic manner to show and express affection, Theo takes it all to a whole other level. It’s aggressive, Liam almost wants to say. Confusing, too, especially because it all begins after his bluff about knowing how to kiss. 

 

“You don’t need to bring me dinner every single night of the week, Theo,” Liam tells him as they sit at his kitchen table and eat, although he feels a little bit like betraying his taste buds with the statement, considering that Theo is a much better cook than he is. There’s a new dish waiting for him every time, some of them he hasn’t even heard of before, and they all taste delicious. 

 

“I don’t need to,” Theo shrugs, “but I want to.” 

 

After only a week, Liam catches himself looking forward to it as he’s on his way home from work, not only to the food, but sitting with Theo while eating, being asked about his day and watching Theo smile with not only his lips but his eyes too while he listens to Liam ranting. It’s a strange thing to think about, to come home to this piece of domesticy after living on his own for all his adult life and never missing anything. It doesn’t feel strange though, not when Liam’s in the middle of it anyway, and maybe that’s the strangest part of it all. 

 

At some point, it starts to seem wrong for Theo to go home after dinner, especially when Liam puts the dishes in the dishwasher and turns it on, only to find Theo on the couch in the living room when he’s done, sitting and waiting for him with two glasses of wine. If Liam didn’t know better, he’d think it’s a date, but he does know better, or maybe not. Maybe he knows nothing at all. It’s not like he’s ever bothered trying to date anyone, after all. 

 

“Liam,” Theo says, his voice low and raspy. He sounds sleepy. Liam feels warm. The bottle of wine is almost empty. “I can’t drive home anymore.” Liam doesn’t have a bedroom. The couch is not uncomfortable, but it’s too short for a grown man to lie on it for an entire night, so the only option left is Liam’s bed. 

 

“It’s fine,” he replies, silently thanking the wine for helping him utter the words. “You can stay.” 

 

Nobody except Liam has ever slept in his bed before, and it never seemed like a bad thing to him. He can have all the pillows for himself, can toss and turn and kick the blanket away like he wants to, can use the empty half to keep his phone and the laptop close. The sight of Theo resting against the headboard as he steps out of the bathroom in a pair of sweatpants and a t-shirt makes him stop in his tracks. There’s something he never thought he’d get to see, and now that he does, it’s making him restless on the inside. 

 

“Everything alright?” Theo asks softly. Liam wishes he wouldn’t sound so comforting.They’re in Liam’s home, and yet he feels like a visitor in Theo’s world, staring and marveling and trying not to touch anything, completely awe-struck. 

 

“Yeah, sure,” Liam whispers, walking around the bed to the other side, getting beneath the sheets, hyper-aware of Theo’s body being alive just next to his own, under the same blanket, sharing his space while wearing nothing more than boxer short and a shirt. 

 

“Don’t you want to take those off?” Theo asks with a nod towards Liam’s face. 

 

Oh, right, the glasses. What Liam thinks is no, because his eyesight is truly terrible, and without them, he won’t be able to see more of Theo than a skin-colored blur, but what he says is yes, because they’re in bed and despite his racing heart, he’s expected to sleep. Besides, Theo is already reaching out, his fingers gently brushing Liam’s temples before he cautiously takes off the glasses, leaning over Liam and getting dangerously close as he puts them on Liam’s nightstand. 

 

“I like the way you look like this,” Theo whispers softly. 

 

There it is, what Liam has been waiting for all along. Theo likes him better without the glasses on, of course. Liam isn’t stupid, he knows his nerdy look doesn’t get him a role in anyone’s wet dreams, and certainly not those of an irresistibly hot guy like Theo, but he’s had his personal catastrophe with contact lenses, and even if they’d worked for him, Theo would still be way too good for him. It’s almost relieving, after a week of Theo being a perfect gentleman, making him feel nothing but cared for. Liam knew it wasn’t like that. He knew Theo wasn’t trying to be in a relationship with him, although he can’t figure out why it felt so suspiciously much like one. But all is good, Liam thinks, he’s still his nerdy self and Theo still isn’t interested in him this way. Same old, same old. 

 

“I know,” Liam sighs, because he does. He really gets it. The bullies in high school knew it, the kids that never became his friends knew it, Theo knows it, and Liam knows it too. It’s fine, really. Or it would be, if Theo wasn’t lying so close to him, breathing against his cheek. “I can’t keep them off though. I might as well walk around with my eyes closed.” 

 

He can physically feel Theo stiffen next to him. “That’s not what I meant, Liam. I don’t mean without the glasses. I mean like this. In your sleeping clothes, with the blanket wrapped around you. With your hair falling onto the pillow, you know? You look sleepy. Like you’re not the Liam that belongs to the world outside anymore. More like you’re mine. Suits you.” 

 

Liam seriously doesn’t understand why Theo would ever say something like that. Liam isn’t his, no matter all the things he’d do for the chance to be. 

 

“You need to stop talking, Theo,” he says, because he’s run out of things to say in reply. Theo might be good at this thing where he casually flirts with people without meaning it, but Liam isn’t. Liam can’t flirt with anyone. 

 

“Why? Are you afraid you might get tempted to kiss me after all?” 

 

That Liam’s been tempted to do exactly that since the moment they met doesn’t really matter, does it? It’s just one more point of the long list of moments when he’s felt both happiness and regret at the same time for him and Theo ever crossing paths. 

 

“Good night,” he says, closing his eyes. 

 

“Good night, Liam.” Theo lies so close that they’d be touching if Liam moved just half an inch, radiating warmth off of him and engulfing Liam in his wonderful scent. It’s unfair, entirely unfair. 

 

Liam’s night is short. He lies awake for hours, shaking like a leaf in spite of the warmth he’s tightly wrapped up in, counting Theo’s breaths. He wonders if he’s ever going to go back to being okay with him and Theo not being a thing after this night. He always knew better than to get his hopes up, but he never expected Theo to make it so hard on him. It’s long after midnight when sleep finally pulls at his tired limbs and he falls into a deep, dreamless slumber. 

 

“Good morning, sunshine!” With those words and the smell of coffee, Liam is woken up in the morning. He groans and buries his face in the pillow, because not even Theo can change the fact that mornings are the worst, not even Theo with a perfectly adorable bedhead and a wrinkled shirt and a soft smile on his lips and a cup of coffee held out to Liam and freaking flowers standing in a glass of water on the nightstand and scrambled eggs piled on top of bacon piled on top of toast on a plate. Well, okay, maybe he can. 

 

“Theo?” Liam asks when enough caffeine is in his system. “Can I ask you something?” 

 

“Of course,” Theo smiles, looking at him expectantly while the morning sunlight in his back illuminates his figure and makes him look like an actual angel. “Anything.” 

 

“What is this? I mean, what are you doing here? And most importantly, why?” 

 

Theo’s smile falters a bit. He looks sad, is clearly looking for the right words to answer Liam’s question. 

 

“I told you already,” Theo says quietly. “Many times. I keep telling you. And you keep finding ways to not believe me.” 

 

“Believe you what?” Liam asks, because maybe, just maybe, if he hears it now, once, explicitly, with Theo closer than he’s ever been before, he might find a way to see truth in it. 

 

Theo looks at him, considers him. His eyes wander across Liam’s face, just like Liam realizes they’ve done countless times before. They linger on his lips, and Liam feels stupid, so stupid. Theo’s gaze flicks up to his eyes again, boring into them. 

 

“That you’re the most wonderful boy I’ve ever met,” Theo says. “That I’ve been dreaming of kissing you. That I want it.” 

 

Is it possible? Liam doesn’t know anything anymore. The morning seems surreal, like they’re in some sort of alternate universe, like they’re momentarily possessed by some beautiful magic that is too good to be reality. 

 

Liam shakes his head, not allowing the tears to well up in his eyes. He doesn’t want the rush of this magic, not if it isn’t going to stick around after the morning. Not if he can’t have Theo for good, for real, forever. 

 

“You’re so stupid, Liam,” Theo says, sounding bitter. “What world do you live in? Haven’t you been paying attention? What do your books tell you about this sort of thing we have, huh? What does your smart brain tell you it is? You know me better than I know myself, Liam. You’ve been there every step of the way for years now. What do you think I wait for you with dinner for? Do you think I’m here because my own bed isn’t as comfortable as yours? How can you not see it? I might not know as many things as you do, Liam, but I know this one. It’s a relationship, that’s what it’s called. It’s love and support and genuine care for another.” 

 

No, none of the books have prepared him for this. Liam doesn’t know what to say. 

 

“I love you, stupid.” 

 

Liam doesn’t even care that Theo can see the single tear rolling down his cheek. He’s acted like the ultimate fool anyway. He could have had this. He could have had Theo. All this time. Just a little more courage. Just a closer look. Just a little more faith in Theo’s intentions. Just a little less stubborn obsession with his own imperfections. 

 

“I’m sorry,” Liam mumbles. Boy, did he fuck this thing up. 

 

“No,” Theo replies, and then he’s finally there, catching Liam before he can crumble, wrapping his arms around him and holding him. Liam hides his face in Theo’s shirt, glasses pushed up uncomfortably, but it doesn’t matter. Theo kisses his head. “Don’t be sorry. We still have all the time in the world.” 

 

“I’ve wasted so much of our time though,” Liam sniffs. With his head against Theo’s beating heart, he doesn’t understand how he could have been blind all this time. 

 

“Oh Liam,” Theo replies, “none of that time was wasted. I’ve loved you on every single one of those days. You’ve brightened each and every one of them, if you knew it or not. Nothing is wasted. I’m here. I’m right here.” 

 

“I have a confession to make too,” Liam says. 

 

“You can tell me anything.” 

 

“I don’t know how to kiss.” 

 

Theo laughs and Liam melts, wrapping his arms around the other boy and allowing himself for the first time to hold on tightly, to put a bit of his weight on him. 

 

“We can change that as soon as you’re ready,” Theo whispers. 

 

Liam knows in that moment that he’s been ready for a long time. He doesn’t ask Theo if he means it, if he truly wants it. Theo does, and Liam knows that too. 

 

He raises his head and looks up into Theo’s softly smiling face. Those are the same eyes he’s always been searching for in the middle of chaos, his anchor, even in the moment when they’re the cause of his nervousness. 

 

“It’s okay,” Theo tries to calm him, “we don’t have to.” 

 

Of course they don’t have to, but Liam wants it. He might not know what he’s doing, but that doesn’t stop him from doing it anyway, not anymore, not when Theo has his arms around Liam and the moment belongs to the two of them alone. 

 

Liam leans in and closes his eyes, trembles, intimidated and excited by the proximity they share, and when he can no longer take it, he presses his lips on Theo’s, feeling for the first time how great kisses are, how amazing the pressure of Theo’s mouth feels, how addicting it is, how fast and urgently he wants more. He pulls back just lightly before connecting their lips again, in a slightly different angle this time, carefully, attentive to Theo showing him how to do it. 

 

“I knew you’d be a natural talent,” Theo mumbles in between kisses, maybe a minute or maybe an hour later, who knows. Then he pulls Liam down with him, the two of them lying back down, kissing and kissing and kissing until Liam’s lips feel swollen and then some more, simply because he wants to. 

 

*#*

 

“Are you sure you want to do this?” Theo asks. They’ve been together for a little over two months, properly together, with Liam being fully aware of it, in a committed relationship that he isn’t afraid to let anyone see anymore. They hold hands when they go outside now. They’re  _ that _ couple, and it doesn’t seem disgusting at all when you’re on the inside. 

 

Liam looks up at Theo hovering over him in the bed they share every night, wearing only a pair of sweatpants. First times used to scare him, but Liam has learned to see them in a different light since he and Theo happened. They can be so precious, can turn into memories he’ll want to hold onto forever. It doesn’t mean he’s not insecure anymore, or that everything will go smoothly and perfectly. The possibility of things going wrong just doesn’t hold the same power over him anymore. 

 

“I know how to have sex,” Liam says with a smile, “I’ve read books.” 

 

Theo laughs and Liam laughs too, because he’s happy, because they have this, their thing, their joke that nobody else would get, and they both know how Liam means it. Theo nuzzles against Liam’s neck, still laughing, his breath tickling Liam’s skin. With Liam’s hands stroking Theo’s bare shoulders and feeling for the muscles of his arms, the lighthearted atmosphere turns heated in a matter of a few moments and a couple of kisses pressed to Liam’s neck. 

 

“Yes,” Liam breathes out, “I want it.” 

 

Theo helps him out of his shirt before he kisses him deeply, tongue sweeping across his lower lip, demanding access. He swallows Liam’s moans while his hands wander, touching Liam’s upper body everywhere and setting his nerve-endings on fire in the process. When a hand cups his still covered dick and rubs over it, Liam knows their first time isn’t going to last very long, but that’s okay, too. He’s gotten quite the taste for second times. 

 

Theo teases Liam with his hand rubbing him through his pants and his lips closing around his nipples, sucking until Liam’s breathless and pretty much sobbing. He opens Liam’s pants them, pulls them down slowly and helps Liam out of them, earning a satisfied sigh when Liam’s cock is finally freed. 

 

“No, keep them on,” Theo says when Liam wants to put his glasses aside because he figures he doesn’t need to see everything for what’s following to feel good to him. “You look pretty like this.” 

 

Everything feels fantastic, Theo’s hand around him and the other man’s naked skin pressing against him, the body weight on top of him and the wet kisses, the way his legs are nudged apart gently and his entire body is covered in kisses before Theo goes any further, always returning his eyes to Liam’s to make sure he’s fine with what’s happening to him. He slicks up his fingers with lots of lube, coats not only Liam’s entrance but the area around it, then his balls and his cock, stroking it until Liam needs to tell him to stop so they can still get to the actual sex part. 

 

Theo’s finger pressing inside of him feels strange at first, but not unpleasant. He’s slow and careful, pushing inside and then pulling back again, working one finger inside and then moving it around. He takes all his time, a little more maybe then Liam feels is necessary, warning him before he adds a second finger, always returning to kiss his lips. 

 

“Does it feel good?” 

 

“No,” Liam presses out, “not good. Amazing. Like the best fucking thing.”  

 

“I can get you off like this,” Theo offers, setting a steady rhythm with his fingers, moving them in and out of him. Liam doesn’t doubt his words for even one second. He can definitely come from it, but he doesn’t want to. 

 

“No, I want your cock inside me,” Liam says, listening to Theo suck in a breath, because neither of them is used to Liam being so direct.

 

Theo complies, pulling off his pants as fast as he can. It’s funny, how he fumbles around with the buttons and seems almost a little clumsy, looking at Liam’s face, searching for his eyes, seeming almost shy, almost nervous as he’s getting naked in front of him and rolling a condom down over his cock. Almost like they aren’t from entirely different species after all. 

 

They kiss as Theo sinks into him, careful not to hurt Liam. He can feel himself stretching around Theo, and it burns a little, but it’s not pain that he feels, it’s something different, something new, something all-consuming and wonderful.

 

“Okay?” Theo asks, holding his gaze. 

 

“Very,” Liam nods. 

 

It doesn’t feel like it’s Liam’s first time but not Theo’s, it only feels like their first time together, their bodies needing a moment to learn how to best fit together, Theo being hesitant and Liam unsure how to communicate what he wants, but they get better with every kiss and every whispered word, with every movement of Theo’s hips. Liam throws his head back and starts moaning soon enough. 

 

This is it, he thinks, the reason why people have sex, the feeling that makes you lose your mind. He crosses his ankles behind Theo and nudges him closer, telling him to go a little faster, a little harder. He doesn’t try to hold in the moans, nor does he think he could. Theo seems to appreciate the noises he makes, keeps rewarding him with kisses. And then, suddenly, Liam knows that it wasn’t yet  _ it _ when he first thought it, but it’s coming for him, starting in the tips of his toes and shaking his legs until he’s writhing beneath Theo, knowing that he’ll be done. 

 

He wants to warn Theo somehow, but the feeling is too overwhelming, shutting his brain off and taking control of his body, and Theo isn’t doing much to hold him back, quite the opposite. With a grunt, Liam explodes, almost thinks he’s going to black out. 

 

“I’ve got you,” Theo whispers into his ear, holding him tightly in his arms while he paints their chests and stomachs. He waits a few moments, not really moving inside him, only resuming his movements when Liam has calmed down a little. “I’ll be done in just a moment,” he presses out, thrusting inside Liam a few more times before coming too,breathing raggedly against Liam’s neck, their bare chests heaving against each other. 

 

“I guess you were right after all,” Liam says as they lie next to each other a minute later, his head resting on Theo’s shoulder, the glasses finally put aside so they can cuddle. “Some things do require actual practice.” 

 

Theo laughs and pulls him closer, placing a kiss on Liam’s forehead. “I love you, stupid.” 

 


End file.
